Changes
by yellow eyes
Summary: After his fourth year Harry is changing. He is not the way he used to be. Now he has to deal with new powers, feelings and experiences. What will happen? Might have lemon in later chapters. Rated for language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
A/N This is my first story so it may not be too good. I am sure that the beginning is not very original but it should get better later on (hopefully). I'll shut up now and let you decide for yourself.  
  
Changes  
  
Harry Potter was never the same. True, Hogwards (sp?) changed his life, but his fourth year completely turned it around. Harry Potter changed. Even the Dursleys, who never paid any attention to him before, noticed that something was not right. Harry did grow a little over the year that he had been away from his "loving" family. He still had his messy dark hair and his usually bright green eyes looked almost the same. Almost. The look in those eyes was completely different. His eyes did not have their usual sparkle nor was there much emotion left in them. The only thing that could be seen in Harry's eyes now was just icy calm and if anybody looked close enough - alertness. Young Potter's manner was different now. His old shy and maybe a little scared self was replaced by kind of confidence and calm that comes after seeing the other side of the "coin" called life. He looked like nothing could make him lose his cool now. After he went through dragon- fire, water and crusification curse not many things could faze him. The Boy- Who-Lived was also unusually alert, as if he was ready for sudden attack to come at him from any possible direction. Not that his family realized this. They did notice the change in their, "deeply loved and cared for", charge and became even more mindful of him than they were already. Dudley stopped bothering Harry so much. Nothing, short of death, would probably make him leave Harry alone, but that solution to the problem, with Potter's present state of mind, would come in to the picture later.  
Harry himself realized that he was different. He could not figure out if it was for better or for worse. After his encounter with Voldemort life did seem easy. What could hurt more that Crusification curse? What could do more damage that Avada Kedavra? What could be scarier than seeing somebody die right in front of your eyes and it was probably your fault? Or watching your long dead parents almost come back to life just to disappear again?  
  
***  
  
It had been two days since Harry came back "home" from Hogwarts. It was two in the morning but, he felt restless. He could not sleep, partly because of the nightmares and partly because of all the conflicting thoughts that were going through his head all the time. Opening a window and making himself comfortable on its side Harry tried to sort everything out. Breathing in the night air, that helped ease the anxiety that Harry was feeling last days, he started to think. "The fight with Voldemort is not over. There is more to come." was running through Harry's head. "I will have to fight him." The thought of fighting Voldemort did nothing in calming Harry's fears. All it did was remind him of the crusification curse, all the hexes that he still did not know about and therefore could not block, all the Death Eaters whose numbers are growing and the nearly invincible lord himself. After laying everything out like this in his mind Harry pondered the possibility of just forgetting about all of it, just staying away, about just staying safe. He thought about it. But only for a couple of minutes. Then he remembered his parents and Cedric. After that all the other memories came, some of them great and happy others not so happy. He remembered his friends, his teachers all the people whom he new and liked and who liked him right back. He owed them. And most important of all he need to avenge his parents' murder. He just could not stay away. Even if he did, Death Eaters would find him.  
Harry's mind was set. He will not run and he will not hide. He will fight Voldemort and his dogs until his last breath and he will make sure that every one of them was punished for what they have done. Lord Voldemort will die by the hand of Harry Potter, whose parents he killed. Harry was finally at piece after giving this mental promise. He was finally happy. for total of one minute and twenty-five seconds. "How am I going to do it?. Death Eaters will make sure that I am destroyed before I can do some actual damage to anybody other that myself and my friends". That brought him down from the heights of his bloody fantasies to the troublesome real life. Harry's experience in Twizard tournament taught him that when something goes wrong there is no one to rely on but himself. No one will be able to save him the next time Voldemort makes his move except for Harry himself. That brought on an obvious question "How?" And then the none the less obvious answer came. "Train! Become stronger than the Dark Lord." Again the annoying "How?" question popped out, but now after deciding on the course of action Harry did not let minor details get in the way of greater cause. "Sirus will help."  
  
The rest was easy. Wright a letter, explaining his way of reasoning and hoping that the godfather will understand, then sending this letter with Hedwig. Harry was confident in Hedwig's ability. "She will find Sirus no matter where he is or how long it takes. Now, the only thing that is left to do is wait and be ignored by Durseleys." Now with nothing better to do Potter junior closed the window and went to sleep.  
After the big decision was made nightmares were successfully defeated, guilt over Cedrik's death was settling, dreams and hopes of revenge made the night one of the best Harry had in month.  
  
A/N Ok, so how was it? Did it suck? I already have the next chapter written so you people tell me should I stick it up my. hmm. or should I continue with this story? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated (key word is *any*). 


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And everything that I own is nothing. (Don't sue me!)  
  
A/N Ok! This is the second chapter of my story. At first I wrote something completely different, but after reading the Order of Phoenix book I changed my mind about posting it. I'll try not to give anything away from the new book and continue with my story just in the different direction (which should be better than my original intent). So, this is my second chapter. The first term is almost over, so the finals are coming up (I had two test's today), but after I'm done with it I should be able to update every day (that's my goal). (  
  
Training  
  
He wanted to kill Sirus.  
  
Harry was forced to duck a stunning spell that was send his way. Tried to do one of his own. Was not fast enough and had to take cover behind some weird statue to keep himself from being hexed.  
  
Harry really wanted to kill Sirus, right about now.  
  
Potter did ask his godfather for help in becoming stronger, to learn how to fight and to defend himself. But, this was not the kind of help he asked for. He meant the read-a-book or here-are-a-couple-useful-spells kind of help. Not the fight-or-die and learn-quickly-or-die-trying kind.  
  
Another spell wuzed to Harry's left when he tried to go that way.  
  
"Great, just great! I hope you're happy, Sirus."  
  
***  
  
After Harry send Hedwig to Sirus with his letter he received his godfather's response almost immediately. Hedwig brought back a package with something that looked like a book, big envelope and a short note from Sirus. The note was not very informative. It told Harry not to open the envelope before he finished reading the book.  
  
Frowning at the envelope, that looked just like any other, magically sealed and golden colored with no stamp on it, envelope. Harry opened the package with the book.  
  
The book came out to be a Bewitched Wizard Warrior's Guide on How to Fight and Survive the Wars and Confrontations that Come From Being a Wizard.  
  
Greatly intrigued by the name Harry opened it to the first chapter and began to read.  
  
*** Harry Potter was resting on his bed looking at the sealing greatly confused. He just read the book that Sirus send him. The only problem was that he did not remember what was in it. He did not remember even reading it. Harry had no memories beyond opening that book to the first chapter. After that he probably went into some kind of trance. That book was definitely bewitched.  
  
He decided that something must be wrong with the charm placed on it. You are not supposed to forget everything you read about. Did he even read it? Harry could not remember. So, he tried to read the book again, hoping that this time whatever was supposed to happen will happen.  
  
After opening the first page Harry almost dropped the book. The first page was blank. And the one alter that, and the next, and the next. They were all blank.  
  
Maybe that's how it was from the beginning, but no, Harry did remember seeing some text in it.  
  
After going through the book again in hopes of finding something useful and not seeing anything other than empty pages Harry dropped the cursed book in disappointment.  
  
He spend more than six hours reading that thing and now he did not even remember what it was about and got himself a major head ache. On top of that Harry was really tired, as if he just did a week worth of Dursleys's chores withought any rest and now the stupid book was blank.  
  
After thinking about it Harry realized just how tired he really was. It felt like every muscle in his body ached and his head was a minute away from exploding. And it was not his scar that caused it.  
  
With great difficulty Harry got into his bed and tried to get some well needed rest, but the sleep would not come. So, he just lied there trying to defeat his head ache and think about what happened.  
  
After a difficult battle it was apparent that head ache was winning this fight with great loses on Harry's side. So the wizard in training just gave up any illusions on figuring anything out at this time and just lied there staring at the ceiling.  
  
He did not even notice that he fell asleep.  
  
*** Some dark shape was running at Harry at full speed. It did not look happy. Everything around him looked misty and dark. Nothing, except the strange attacker was visible. It was a wonder that Harry could see anything with this light, or the absence of thereof.  
  
The dark shadow, that was coming closer and closer to Harry and then it took shape of a troll. A very ugly one, too. Harry tried to find his wand inside his robes, but it was not there. Potter was just thinking which way is the safest to run. There was no way he could overpower a Troll with his bare hands. Then the Troll changed. It became a Giant instead, who kept coming at Harry with the same speed and the same intent.  
  
Before Harry could recover from his shock the attacker began changing again. Now it was a werewolf, then a tall and angry witch, then a vampire, after that it became something that looked like a living corps. Now the changes were happening almost faster than Harry could register them and he was too shocked to move.  
  
A giant cross between a bird and a bear, then something that looked like a giant snake.  
  
It was coming closer.  
  
An angry hippogriff.  
  
Closer.  
  
Dark warlock with his hair flying in all directions.  
  
Closer.  
  
Something that looked like a big cat with long fangs and two extra paws.  
  
And the next thing Harry new was that a huge paw of six-legged cat was coming at him, full speed and aimed at his neck.  
  
And that was when Harry woke up.  
  
It took him a couple of minutes to get his breathing back to normal. More that couple of minutes.  
  
That dream looked so real, too real. What could it mean? Did it mean anything? Maybe it had something to do with Voldemort!? After thinking that one over Harry shook his head. "Nah, I'm getting paranoid". That thought calmed Harry down a little, but he still felt uneasy about that dream.  
  
Then Harry remembered the events of the previous day, the Sirus's message and the weird book. He also remembered the envelope.  
  
He also realized that he could open it now. He did reed the book, or tried too.  
  
Whitought wasting any time Harry got the envelope and opened it praying that whatever was inside was more useful than a book with empty pages.  
  
What Harry found inside made a lasting impression on the course of his life. It was a little piece of paper.  
  
.the size of a business card.  
  
.it was blank.  
  
.and a portkey.  
  
***  
  
Harry wished that he never touched that portkey. Hell, right now he wished he never met Sirus or even went to Hogwards. No, scratch that, Hogwards was the best thing that happened to Harry and no matter what happened that will never change. And Sirus was the only family he had, Dursley's don't count.  
  
Another spell flew by Harry.  
  
After he touched that little piece of pergament he was probably transported into a different dimension, maybe a different world even. A very angry different world.  
  
Since the moment Harry got here everything and everyone here tried to kill him. Even the nature was against him.  
  
Trees, probably relatives of Wimping Willow, flowers, rocks and swamps tried to do some bodily harm to Potter junior who was currently crouching behind some man-made headless statue in hopes that it would protect him from yet another creature that wanted his blood.  
  
This world was full of magical creatures whose sole purpose was to kill the intruder.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
At least that's how it looked to him.  
  
A beautiful red flower, behind Harry, just grew teeth and tried to bite him. A simple deterioration spell took care of that.  
  
Wait, since when was this spell simple.  
  
For couple of seconds Harry was in shock. A stunning spell got him out of it right away. On pure instinct, Harry did a side roll, which he never done before, and managed to avoid the spell and not to break his neck doing it, came up on his feet behind the nearest tree that immediately tried to knock Harry out.  
  
An aging spell turned that into an old log that served as a good cover. For now at least.  
  
It had probably been just couple of hours since Harry touched that stupid portkey and he already had to get rid of at least five oversized grass hoppers, couple of mutated frogs, stun one warlock not to mention all the trees and flowers that wanted a piece of him. Now he was surrounded by some creatures that looked just like fairies, just bigger, uglier and with better arsenal of spells. As if to confirm the description one of the fairies yelled Avada Kedavra pointing in Harry's direction.  
  
The interesting thing about this all was that Harry was still alive. He also performed some of the spells that he did not even know he new and some very difficult ones he had done as if they were some simple charms. He knew things that he was not supposed to know. He was also stronger, faster and more experienced as if he had done all this before. The best thing about it all was that  
  
He was still alive.  
  
But, unfortunately for Harry if he did not do something fast that was about to change. Fairy reinforcements arrived and the spells were coming from all sides now. Harry Potter had to lie completely flat against the ground to avoid a crusification curse flying his way.  
  
Harry did feel stronger, but there were limits to his newfound powers. And he was nearing them.  
  
Immediately after Harry arrived to this wonderful new world the little portkey that brought him here burst into flames.  
  
"What am I going to do now?"  
  
A/N So, this is the end of my chapter. What do you think? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Any suggestions, ideas or questions e-mail me (vorona2030@yahoo.com).  
  
P.S. Special thanks to MysicSorceror for moral support in a form of a review. Thanks!!! 


	3. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Especially not Harry.  
  
Welcome Back  
  
"What the hell do you mean you thought it was safe?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry."  
  
"I was stuck in that fucking hellhole for who knows how long."  
  
"Three weeks"  
  
".and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!!!"  
  
Harry Potter could not stand still. He was back in his room at Dursleys after staying what seemed like forever in that messed up world. Currently he was trying his best not to kill Sirus who was happily sitting on his bed. Sirus apperated (sp?) to Dursley's as soon as he heard that Harry was back. Apparently he was worried about his Godson's disappearance even though he was the one that caused it.  
  
Harry himself was not worried or happy or even sad about anything anymore. He was just angry. He had to live through hell. He was not sure how he managed it, but he did live through it.  
  
The first day was only the beginning. He had to fight those overgrown fairies who did not know their place. Then there was all the fauna that really did not like Harry and lets not forget about all that beautiful and deadly flora.  
  
So, Harry fought, got marks to prove it too, and survived, no thanks to his godfather.  
  
After getting back to Dursleys Harry immediately fell asleep. He was exhausted, all his cuts and bruised hurt. His jaw line stung where he got slashed by some crazy parrot-like creature with razor sharp feathers. That will definitely leave a mark. When he woke up his godfather was already there and that's how this wonderful conversation had started.  
  
"What was that book? And where did that portkey come from? And why did YOU give it to me? Did you try to GET ME KILLED? I get enough of that dealing with Voldemort!"  
  
"Now Harry, you asked me to train you and the book was the fastest way."  
  
"So, you decided to get me killed in the process? What kind of a godfather are you?"  
  
After seeing the hurt look Sirus was giving him Harry immediately regretted his last comment.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirus. I did not mean it that way"  
  
His godfather did not look convinced.  
  
"What do you want me to say. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but look at it from my perspective. You did not get stuck in some world where every single fucking thing was out for your blood. So, I am still a little, hm. upset?"  
  
All the tiredness Harry felt came back with a vengeance. He was not even angry anymore, just tired. And glad that this whole thing was finally over with.  
  
Yes, Harry was glad that he could yell at his Godfather. After spending, what seemed like forever, in that place Harry gave up all hope of ever getting back. Harry gave up. He was ready to stop fighting and just die.  
  
But, right when he was ready to put his wand down and get hexed to death he was magically transported back to his room. Dursleys were not home. Harry guessed they did not even notice his absence. That would certainly make things easier.  
  
"So, what was that book?"  
  
Sighing deeply Sirus got comfortable before answering.  
  
"It is supposed to make whoever reads it stronger. It's got very powerful magic behind it. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but it can be used only once per century, or something like that, and only by those who are in great need of learning. It is supposed to fill your mind with what you need to know withought you having to actually learn it. So I thought that since you don't have much time it would be good for you."  
  
"Where did you get it? And what was that portkey"  
  
Sirus looked a little unsure about what the answer should be. After moments hesitation Sirus finally made up his mind:  
  
"It was part of a family treasure. And the book came with that portkey. I don't know for sure, but I heard it was used for training greatest of wizards."  
  
Harry felt anger bubbling up inside him again, but tried to suppress it.  
  
"You are not sure?"  
  
"I heard stories about it. All kinds of legends, but I did not believe most of them. Too unbelievable. And great wizards, I heard, went through it in time of great need, so."  
  
"You thought I should do it to?"  
  
Whitought waiting for his godfather to answer Harry started his angry attack again  
  
"Did anyone before me ever survive it? Did the legends say?"  
  
"Of course there were lots of wizards who survived it."  
  
Harry looked skeptical.  
  
"There is. no he died. What about. am. different legend. How about. hmm... Well, it doesn't matter. You survived it. And now you know more that enough to hold out against Death Eaters. And it was a great adventure."  
  
"ADVENTURE"  
  
Harry could not hold his anger back anymore, but before he could hit Sirus with full blast of it his godfather interrupted.  
  
"Yes, adventure. Your father would have enjoyed it. And if you're anything like him. Maybe I am wrong about you.  
  
I'm glad you are safe. I have to go."  
  
And with a small "puff" Sirus disappeared leaving Harry alone and speechless in his room.  
  
That did not go well. Harry did feel a little guilty taking out his anger at Sirus that way. Sirus just wanted to help. He did almost get Harry killed in the process. After remembering what he had to go through because of Sirus Harry suddenly lost all interest in defending his godfather. But, It WAS an adventure, and it did make him stronger. So, he might as well forget about all the crap he had to go through. It is what his father would do. Wasn't it?  
  
Harry decided to sum everything up, now that he was safe and finally got some answers. So Sirus found some family reliquary that was used to train great wizards in a time of great need and decided that that was exactly what Harry needed, withought knowing all the facts. The book did come out useful, with lots of hexes and counter curses that Harry did not even need to memorize, they were just there, in his mind, but the portkey was a real pain. It transported whoever touched it to some kind of twisted and messed up world that was a little violent, to say the least, and you had to survive it until you get transported back. Harry guessed that it was part of the spell placed on the portkey, you get back after an unlimited amount of minutes have passed. Harry did not really care about the details anymore. He did live though the experience. And during it all, he did not once think about Cedric. It all turned out for the better.  
  
And Harry was ready to bet anything that this training got rid of his Twiz - nightmares. Now, if only Harry could get rid of all the nightmares about that training.  
  
A/N This was the third chapter of my story. What did you think? I realize that I am writing this story more for myself than anybody else, but still, all feedback is greatly appreciated. Just remember yourself when you were writing your first story and act accordingly (review (please)). ( 


	4. Wonders of a Loving Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately)

  


Special thanks to

  
Lady Phoenix Gryffindor  
  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89  


Tara  


Thank you!  


A/N I am sorry that I did not update for soo long (for me its long), but it was an end of term so I had to study (hate studying) and on top of that I had a martial arts promotion exam. Passed it, got a different belt and very sore muscles, *bleh*. What can I do? I just don't believe in colored belts or martial arts exams 0_o. Today I passed my final (hopefully) and there are no more promotion exams for a couple more years (4 years if I'm really good). The point is that it's over, so now I can write something decent (I don't write well under stress).  


Loving Family

Harry hoped with all his hart that Dursleys did not notice his absence. They did ignore him most of the time. He was also forced to sneak down into the kitchen if he wanted something to eat after their hatred for him reached the "get your own food" level with a little bit of I-don't-want-to-eat-in-your-presence-or-it-will-make-me-puke on both sides.

That was more than fine with Harry. The less he saw them the better. That way they were less likely to bad-mouth his parents or something else Harry cared about so the chances of him accidentally loosing it and hexing Dursleys were as close to a minimum as possible, which is the way Harry wanted to keep it. There is no way in hell Harry wanted to be kicked out of Hogwarts ((*thanks to Lady Phoenix Gryffindor*)), not if he could help it. And he certainly will be kicked out if anymore magic was detected coming from him. 

No matter how much Dursleys resented him and no matter how much Harry hated their guts, they were still family and they were responsible for him. There was no way he could get out it withought some sort of an explanation on his part and a long lecture on his uncles. He could always avoid Dursleys for the rest of the summer, but no. That will not work. His best friends did not invite him over. He was not allowed to go to the Burrow because of the return of Voldemort and Sirus was probably mad at him. Even if he wasn't, Dumbledore probably gave him some strict orders about Harry that even Sirus Black, the only wizard to escape Azkaban, would not break.

It did not matter. Harry will have to face his uncle and aunt some time. 

After making this decision The-Boy-Who-Lived was ready to act on it and was walking toward the door when he realized his error. After spending eternity in hell-world Harry was sure that he looked anything but presentable. His already worn, second hand after Dudley clothes, were dirty and ripped rugs. Even Harry's hair was messier than usual. Now it was grayishly-bluish-brown plus a couple of dried leaves instead of the usual midnight-black. His face also changed color, unfortunately not for the better. And his jaw line hurt. 

So, grabbing a change of clothes Harry went to the nearest bathroom (does he have a bathroom in his room?) to get cleaned up. A nice, long, hot and steamy shower was just what Harry's overused muscles needed. 

After he was done, everything seemed so much better than couple of minutes ago. Now that Harry combed his hair, which did not make it any less wild, and changed his clothes he felt almost human. Thinking happy thought and not watching his step Harry happily tripped over his enchanted book, Sirius's present, that was the cause of all the current troubles. 

To avoid a painful meeting of his face with the floor Harry instinctively did a front roll and in a second he was back up on his feet. He was just getting over his surprise when an angry yell came from downstairs.

  
"Boy! Is that you?"

  
The-Boy-Who-Lived was going over all the possible answers to that question when his uncle shouted again:

  
"GET DOWN HERE!"

  
It seemed that the meeting with his loving family was going to happen right now. Harry was ready to face anything that life threw his way, including his angry uncle. So, like a good and caring nephew that he was Harry obediently went downstairs, past the kitchen and into the living room. All three Dursleys were waiting for him.

  
"Where have YOU been, boy?" started uncle Vernon.

  
"Upstairs" was Harry's innocent answer which made the head of Dursley family turn red.

  
"You KNOW what I mean. Do not play games with me! I DEMAND to know, where have you been for the last week?"

  
That last statement almost made Harry choke. So, it took them two weeks to notice his absence.

  
"Well?!?"

  
"Hmm… I… went to see my godfather. The one that loves me very much and is ready to kill for his only godson" It was not a complete lie. Harry did see Sirus, he just did not go anywhere to do it. And Sirus did care about him, right?!

  
At the mention of a loving godfather Petunia looked mortified, Dudley hid behind his mother and Vernon, whose face turned beautiful dark red color, looked as suspicious as ever.

  
"IS THAT TRUE !?" 

  
"It is the truth." Harry tried to look as sincere as he could "Why would I lie?" Good question. Why was he lying? Probably because it was a very long story that gave Dursleys too mush information that they had no business knowing, or maybe because Harry did not want to relive his experiences again. They would not believe him anyway, so he might as well save his breath. 

  
Before Harry could finish his last thought uncle Vernon started yelling again:

  
"Do you think you can come and go whenever you want? It is enough that we let you go to that place you call school, but now you want to go to visit whoever you want and whenever you feel like it, is that it?"

  
"Yes, that's the idea" Harry was starting to get agitated. At least they did not mention his parents.

  
"Don't you get smart with me, you freak!" yelled uncle Vernon. It was hard to believe that human face can become that red, but older Dursley proved that it could. 

  
Now aunt Petunia decided to give Harry a piece of her mind.  
"We took you in, boy. Just out of goodness of our harts. You should appreciate everything we have done for you. You are an abomination, a freak. Your mother was a freak. Your father was a freak too. They were perfect for each-other. Freaks like them should stick together."

  
Harry was used to being called a freak by his aunt and uncle. He was also used to their annoying complains and their anger. He ignored it all.   
But now after hearing his aunt talk about his parents Harry felt ready to explode. 

Dursleys sensed a change in Harry because Petunia suddenly went quiet, uncle Vernon looked like he wanted to take a step back and Dudley started looking nervously in the direction of the door.

  
Harry looked ready to kill. His eyes were almost burning with green fire while his face became an emotionless mask. Physically nothing changed, but in his mind Harry was trying hard not to loose control and do some serious harm to Dursleys. The air around him was vibrating with his anger. 

Dursleys had a very good reason to be afraid at that moment in time and that reason was staring at them with bright green eyes.

  
A/N So, what did you think? How was it? In the next chapter I intend to do some serious Dudley bashing so all Dudley lovers (does a thing like that exist?) better stop right here.  


  
  
All feedback is appreciated.  



	5. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N I don't know what's wrong with me, but this fic. is turning darker and darker with each chapter. Maybe I'm depressed or something. *Oh, well* I also noticed that my main character (Harry Potter) tends to think too god damn much so I'm planning on fixing it in the next chapters so bear with me for now.

Good news is that I already have the ending planned.

Bad news is…

…I can't tell you…

It's HORRIBLE.

So keep reading and you'll find out for yourself…

Sweet Revenge

Harry Potter was sitting in his room, in his uncle's house, looking out of his window thinking just how angry he was. He was beyond angry. He wanted to KILL. Not just anybody, but his Dursley foster family.

Harry actually lost track of times when they made fun of him (Dudley), abused him (his aunt and uncle), made him do things (like Dudley's chores or some light and/or heavy labor that he had no reason to be doing, not a good reason). They always called him a freak, a little monster, but worst of all, they always abused the memory of his long dead parents.

They did it again today, so naturally, the new and improved Harry wanted to kill or at least injure them for it. For everything sick and nasty thing they had ever done, first to his mother, than to his father and later him. He had enough knowledge and strength to do it. He was used to killing things. It was too easy. 

The-Boy-Who-Lived realized that making life of Harry Potter miserable and calling his parents names was not a capital offence. Should it become one now?

That last thought was disturbing. What was he doing, thinking like that? Voldemort was definitely robbing off him in the wrong way. Not that he had much experience dealing with the famous mass murderer, but it was definitely more than enough to last him a lifetime. 

Well, on the bright side, he did not kill Dursleys. Actually, he did not do anything; he just stalked off to his room trying to get all his wild emotions under control. Now, after carefully thinking it over, as much as it was possible with his anger still rampant in his system, Harry realized that he would not do it, no matter how much he wanted to. He would never murder somebody in cold blood, even somebody as mean and nasty as his uncle. He was supposed to be a hero and heroes did not kill (not usually). There was nothing Harry could do withought some major consequences, like him being sent to Azkaban or worse. He was not ready to give up everything he cared for in his life for a moment's pleasure.

Harry survived many "adventures" during the course of his young life. First it was that fight (if you can call it that) with Lord Voldemort over the Sorceress Stone, then the adventures in the Chamber of Secrets occurred, after that the Twizard's Tournament took place and last, but certainly not least, was that hell-hole of a training place where Siruse send him. Actually, there were many more "adventures", like Aragog and his gang of friendly spiders, but compared to everything else things like that were to minor to remember. So, Harry didn't.

Potter junior went through a lot of shit that a person his age should not have. Hell, no one should go through that! 

Harry Potter had many unique experiences which taught him things that he would not have, should not have, normally know. 

Dursleys did not realize just how dangerous this boy could be. Harry just started understanding it himself.  

It is so easy to kill another being. If the time spend in that green hell-hole of a world showed anything it was how easily life can be taken away. 

At the beginning of his training, first couple of days, every time when Harry had to fight off his attackers he usually tried to stun, slow down, frieze… do anything that would keep the waives of monsters away with minimum amount of damage to them and to Harry himself. But then, when a fallen "fairy" just gets up and starts another attack completely ignoring Harry's concerns for it's health or when a wild animal, disregarding all the possible ways to die and just fights, a person is bound to change. That was exactly what happened to Harry. He changed. He adapted. He killed. He survived.

It was easier to kill the enemy and not worry about it coming back than keep it alive and pay for it in blood. 

Harry could not feel guilty. Those flying monsters that resembled fairies were probably not much different from house elves. Meaning: they probably had their own society, language, laws… families.

Harry still killed many of them.

It wasn't like he had a choice. Not really. He had to do it to survive and he did. He could not fell guilty for living, so he was not going to, right?

Cedric. Cedric was different. He was not killed by Harry, not directly, but The-Boy-Who-Lived still felt guilt nagging at him. He felt responsible for Cedric's death. But now, after going to that pitiful excuse for a world, Harry new what he was. He was still a long way from Lord Voldemort, but not the little innocent boy he used to be either.

He killed. And it was so easy to take somebody's life. Too easy. At some point in time, during his "training", Harry felt all powerful, almost invincible and ready to take on anyone and anything. That must be how Voldemort felt. But then something terrible happened that brought Harry back… something that he did not want to remember. Ever.

***

Uncle Vernon was angry.

Harry's little show of emotion scared the shit out of Dursleys. So when Harry did not do anything to them, just stormed up the stairs, back to his room, muggle family reached their own conclusions as to why. That was probably the main reason for Vernon's anger now: he was pissed at himself for being terrified by the boy earlier. Dudley and Petunia were just relieved and happy that nothing happened. Now, they all assumed that Harry was powerless to do anything, or that's what they thought.

***

Harry was greatly relieved to get his anger under control. He did not want to become some evil monster like Voldemort, or something worse…

Now that he went through everything in his head Harry felt much better. And the lousy day suddenly became bright and beautiful so Harry decided to go outside, to the park near his uncle's house.

 Harry desperately needed to relax and have some quiet time withought anything trying to kill him or anybody tempting him to… well, he just needed time.

The day was just as beautiful as it looked from the inside. Sunshine, birds going about their birdy business, green non-threatening leaves and harmless trees, a perfect day to go to park, sit on the emerald green grass and do absolutely nothing. And that was exactly what Harry planned on doing. Nothing.

The walk to the park was uneventful, with Harry counting the windows in all the boring little houses that he passed by. It helped Potter keep his mind from slipping in some less than wonderful direction like it usually did.

When he reached his destination Harry found a perfect spot on the grass by the big green tree. Sitting down in the chosen place Harry proceeded with his plan of not thinking. He tried really hard not to. He also tried to keep himself from getting angry at his F-family all over again, which would help keep them alive and preferably healthy. But it was not meant to be. At least not for Dudley.

At that same exact moment, the overweight bully (Dudley) was walking back home through this park, probably for another lunch. 

Dudley PoV

There he was, the little freak. Sitting under the tree as if nothing happened.

Nothing did happen, except that Harry scared the shit out of Dudley and his parents which made the bigger boy just as angry as his father usually was.

When Dudley saw Harry's anger he was ready to piss his pans (A/N and maybe he did, but I'm not going there). He thought he was going to be turned into a pig or worse. But nothing happened. When Harry just left, Dudley and his parents assumed that the "little freak" could not do anything. He could not do magic, that was one thing Dudley was sure about, and withought magic Dudley felt confident that he could take him on any day of the week, which he liked to do on numerous occasions.

This summer Harry was different, not that Dudley paid any attention to him, but the changes were so obvious that even Dudley with his less than or average intellectual ability could not ignore them. Harry looked… dangerous. 

There was no apparent reason for this change in Dudley's favorite punching bag. So like a true Dursley that he was, Dudley decided to ignore all abnormality. To prove to Harry and himself that everything was still the way it was for the last fourteen years Dudley decided to teach Harry a lesson. 

What could go wrong?

Harry's PoV

He saw Dudley coming his way and all his previous anger immediately came back. Usually it was fun to get rid of all frustration at his cousin's expense (he also had to remember to duck) but not today. Not that Harry cared about his stupid pig of a relative, but Harry did not want to be expelled for doing something rash.

It was frustrating, to know so many spells, curses, hexes and charms that could take care of his little family problem in a second and not being able to use them. It felt almost like a physical pain and as Dudley came close it gradually became more and more intense.

Harry just wanted, no, needed to know how to pay back his "loving" cousin for all the "happy" years he had because of him withought having his wand snapped in half afterwards. He desperately *needed* it.

And suddenly, as if a wall was broken in Harry's mind, memories and knowledge flooded his brain and… Harry knew.

Thousands of years of knowledge were in his head, all at once. His head felt like it was going to explode. It was not pain. It was… it was … different. It was worse. 

Just as Harry Potter thought that he could not take it anymore the sensation stopped. The-Boy-Who-Lived was back in the real world and according to Dudley's position everything took less than a second. 

Dudley stopped, probably after seeing something in Harry's eyes. After hesitating for a moment Dudkins the Great went on.

Dudley did not feel like talking, Harry would probably make some smart remarks that "the smartest boy of his class" could not respond to (not right away and probably not right). So Dursley junior decided to get right to business and as he came within reach of his motionless cousin Dudley was already raising his massive fists for a strike at Harry, thinking his cousin defenseless and with nowhere to run.

"I would not do that if I were you, Dudley-Poo" said perfectly calm, maybe a little angry, Harry.

That stopped Dudley so his brain could register what was said.

"Or, what?! You're going to use you know what? You KNOW you're not allowed to" was Dudley's confident response (he hoped it was confident).

"I don't need my wand to put you in your place" continued Harry adding "not anymore" to himself and then in the louder voice "Ickle Duddykins"

Dudley's face changed color, so much like his fathers, as he raised his fists once again trying to intimidate Harry (didn't work). 

"You are forgetting YOUR place, you freak. What are you going to do, fight me? You are probably even weaker than your stupid freak of a father who went and got himself killed. He probably did that on purpose, because he could not stand to be around you."

And after this little speech Dudley proceeded to try and strike Harry with his left than his right hands.

His fists connected with nothing but air, where Harry's head used to be.

Potter easily sidestepped the punches and was now looking Dudley straight in the eyes, which was scaring the big boy.

_He shouldn't have said anything about Harry's father, realized Dudley looking into burning green eyes, but it was too late. Harry was beyond angry again and now Dudley was in for it._

"Oh, oh" was the last thing Dudley managed to say before darkness claimed him.

After taking a quick step to the right to keep his face from a painful meeting with Dudley's fists Harry looked Dudley in the eyes and then proceeded to do what he dreamed about doing all his conscious and part of his unconscious life, knock the bastard out.

 Harry struck the artery in the middle of Dudley's neck (1), held on for three seconds withought looking away from the scared eyes then let go, satisfied with the result as Dudley's limp body fell to his feet.

That felt good. Hell, it felt GREAT to finally get Dudley and withought using magic too.

Harry was wrong before. That book was the best thing that ever happened to him, after Hogwarts. Now he had all this useful info on how to fight, that was perfected by many wizards over the years. And Harry just NEW it all withought spending time actually learning it. 

Harry was happy. But unfortunately everything has to come to an end and Harry's case was no exception.

He suddenly realized WHAT he did and what it meant for him. To confirm his conclusion Harry reached down to feel Dudley's pulse. There was none.

Of cource there is none, Harry was a little angry with himself (just a little). He did not plan on killing anybody today including his, pain in the ass, cousin. He *knew* that if he struck the place where the arteries split in the neck, all muscle activity will seize and the hart will stop. He knew, and still did it. Maybe he *was* turning into a crazy maniac like L.V. (2).

No, he was not!

 Dudley still had approximately five minutes before his brain, or whatever filled his head, died. So, Harry could still bring him back. 

"Mouth to mouth" was out of a question, but there had to be another way.

Harry had to think of something and fast or he'll have to look for a different place to live. Young wizard in training was sure that his aunt and uncle won't appreciate him killing their only son.

Moving on instinct, Harry touched Dudley's chest. Nothing happened.

Potter was getting a little worried right about now. He *needed* to do something and soon.

Suddenly, a little blue lightning shot out of Harry's hand jerking the motionless body of his cousin… and the pulse was back.

Stepping away from recovering Dudley Harry was curiously looking at his hands.  That can be useful. A slow grin was spreading over Harry's lips when his happy thoughts were interrupted by a groan. Dudley was back to the land of the living and currently in the process of picking himself off the ground, looking pissed and scared at the same time.

"W-What did you d-do?" yelled Dudley, who apparently forgot all about his near death experience.

 Harry did not answer him. He was turning to leave, ignoring Dudley. Harry just wanted to get to his room, write a letter or two and try out his new powers.

But Dudley was not accustomed to being ignored, so he tried to stop Harry from leaving. The bigger boy grabbed Harry's shoulder trying to spin him around when the-boy-who-lived reacted and touched Dudley again.

And the blue lightning came again.

It was not strong enough to kill the pig-look-alike, but it did make his clothes and his now standing-on-ends-hair smoke.

Dudley was shocked. Literally.

"You look good" Harry said in s serious voice, trying hard not to laugh.

Dudley could not find his voice. He raised his beefy hand to tough his smoking hair and as he did so, his expression changed from shocked to the one of pure horror. He tried to flatten it and failed.

"I-I… will tell my m-mother about t-this…" Dudley was slowly backing away in the general direction of his house and away from Harry, who lost the battle with himself and was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Y-you will… r-regret it" yelled Dudley before starting to run, full speed toward safety of his mother's skeletal arms.

Harry felt good. It felt much better than killing the jerk.

Everything suddenly seemed so-o much better than before and Harry Potter was finally at piece.

Before he turned around and came face to face with….

1) Don't try it a home. It hurt's like hell, even if you don't get the right place to knock the person out. I had to learn it in my martial art class. I did change it a little bit (ok, a lot), but the principle is the same.

2) Lord Voldemort

Special thanks to:

Born to Fire

Bon            -- he's not normal and his parents ARE fucked up 

Sakuli         --thanks! (I also fixed the review problem)

Jess   -- Thank you so much!

Tara

ggg 

James         -- Will do… later

Athenakitty          -- I just might do that… next chapter     

                                         Thank you!!!

A/N Thank you so-o much for everything and for all the reviews I got (and hope to get). I hope this chapter was not too bad (if you ignore Harry's mood swings). 

If you have any comments, questions or ideas e-mail me (see profile)


	6. It is not the way it is

Disclaimer: Yes, Harry Potter belongs to me! Really??? NO! (So, don't sue me.)

A/N I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. So much stuff happened. My friend had to do the green belt exam and I was the sparring partner (that was… fun?!). I had to fight with the virus to save the life of my computer (I won!!!). And to top it all I had so many papers due and so many exams to prepare for. But everything is over now and I'm on vacation (YAY) Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it…

^_~

                                                             It is not the way it is!?

_How did he manage to get himself into these situations all the time? Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, continued to wonder as he was forced to duck an unfriendly spell heading his way. _What was he? A trouble magnet?_ _

Harry managed to avoid being hit by a spell and threw one of his own in return. 

Everything seemed to be getting better. He survived the green torture world; he lived through it with nothing but a little scar and a couple of nightmares. Then there was that fight with his foster parents and the death of Dudley, too bad he didn't make it a permanent death. Then, Harry's new powers reveled themselves, and about time too. But, unfortunately, to use the lightning-hands power, Harry had to touch the creature and it wasn't always an option. Not an acceptable one, like now. 

Harry Potter was surrounded by at least five Death Eaters. There may be more, but only five were visible now. Harry tried to count the spells and the directions they were coming from, but then it became rather difficult to count and duck at the same time so Harry just concentrated on not being hit. 

He was currently crouching down behind one of the fallen trees. If he wasn't so concerned with his… health problems, that were currently trying to come around and get him from the other side, Harry would have just enjoyed the beautiful view. And it was beautiful, alright. 

This little battle was taking place somewhere that looked like Dark Forest, with ought the Dark part. The trees were green and tall, grass was shiny and the place was full of little cute, harmless creatures that were making little sounds all over the place. Everything looked so alive and happy. 

And unfortunately Harry Potter did not have time to even think about it. He was in trouble, as usual. 

Three of five Death Eaters were hiding in the trees to Harry's left while the rest of them were directly in front of Harry, behind a big and moldy boulder. There was probably more of them hidden in the trees, but these five were the immediate threat ones. 

Now, Harry was grateful to his godfather for that "training" he made his godson go through. It definitely helped. Even though Harry wasn't winning, he wasn't losing, either. He managed to hold his own in this battle of spells.

That was the good news.

And the bad news was that, he probably would not be able to hold out for long, especially if the reinforcement arrives. Oh, the help will come, Harry had no doubts about that, but it will come to Death Eater.

Harry had to do something and do something fast.

How _DID he manage to get himself into these situations?_

                                                             ***

After seeing terrified Dudley run back towards the house Harry was truly happy for the first time since Twizards tournament.

His happiness quickly changed to shock as he turned around and came face to face with… Ron Weazly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry was almost yelling from surprise and happiness at seeing his best friend again. "How did you get here?"

"I flew" was Ron's nervous reply "Aren't you happy to see me, mate?"

"You mean you flew all the way here," after receiving a tight little nod from Ron Harry continued "on your broom? What about muggles?" 

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well, it wasn't _that_ far, the headquarters of Order of Phoenix I mean. Didn't I tell you about it in my letters."

Now Harry was too angry to notice how uncertain Ron became.

"Your letters? YOUR LETTERS??? What Letters? I didn't get a single one from you _or _Hermione. Those little notes don't count."

Harry's anger was building as he continued to yell at his friend.

"So, what were you doing this whole summer. Having a good time at Order of Phoenix, wherever that is. Sorry I don't know where it is. Probably because NO ONE TOLD ME. No one told me anything. Do you think I enjoy my life with Dursleys? Your letters are the only thing that keeps me going So, how hard can it be to send me a little Owl once in a while to fill me in on the latest Voldemort news. Chances are _I'm _going to be the one fighting him. I _deserve_ to know what's happening. I earned it"

Ron Weazly looked like he was about to choke. Harry did not know the exact reason for it, he hoped it was guilt. He wanted to make his friend feel guilty. 

"I… hmm… well, err… it's like this… eh…" was all that Ron could get out.

"I'm sorry…" started Ron after apparently getting his thoughts together "it's just…"

"Save it." Was all that Harry said. He really did not need to hear his friend apologizing. Ron probably did feel guilty. And Harry was in no mood to listen to his friend now. Maybe later he'll get an explanation out of him. 

"Why are you here?" asked calmer, but still a little angry, Harry.

Ron immediately looked happier. "I'm here to take you to the headquarters. They were going to leave you with the Dursleys, but I overheard that you were in danger and came to get you myself."

"Who are 'they'?"

Now Ron looked a little uncertain again. 

"Dumbledore and hmm… and the rest of them Phoenix people"

If Harry didn't feel so betrayed at the moment he would have realized that there is something wrong with Ron. "Dumbledore!!! I thought he trusted me?!"

"So, I decided to come and get you. Now we can fly back." A somewhat delighted Ron continued "get your broom and let's go. We don't have much time."

Potter looked a little unhappy with the thought of going back to the Dursleys, but than realizing that it would be just to get the Firebolt his mood significantly improved. 

He was already turning to go to 'his' house when Ron stopped him "Use magic, it will be faster".

Now Harry was incredulous. "What do you mean 'Use magic'. You _know we're under age. I really like Hogwarts and I would like to come back to it some time." _

"Oh, I didn't tell you about magic conceiver, did I?" nor Ron looked skeptical. 

"Magic WHAT?"

"Oh! It's a little bracelet that allows you to use your magic regardless of age limit." Was Ron's explanation "Here, put it on. It is also good for protection." 

Harry took the offered bracelet and examined it carefully. It looked just like any other little, loose, golden bracelet. Harry couldn't help being suspicious. Something wasn't right with all this and Ron was acting weird.

"Come on, put it on. I have one myself." And Ron showed Harry his hand with the same gold bracelet, just tighter.

Hesitating for only a moment Harry put the bracelet on. It immediately tightened around his wrist, not enough to cut off the blood circulation but enough to feel uncomfortable. 

"Good" Ron looked delighted with himself. "Now you can use magic with ought getting in to trouble"

"Now summon your broom and let's get going" Ron continued happily "we have a long way to go"  

Harry got the notion that something wasn't right. He did not know why he felt this way. It was just a little sensation in his gut that told him not to go anywhere, just forget about his best fiend and live his life with Dursleys.

That thought sobbed Harry up. Why was he hesitating? What could be worse than Dursleys. And isn't that what he wanted? For his friends to come and take him away for the summer? 

So shutting the annoying feeling of doom to the back of his mind Harry Potter somewhat nervously took out his wand and said the spell that called Firebolt to him. 

In couple of minutes that it took for the broom to get here Harry managed to calm his nerves a little more seeing as no threats of expulsion came, nor did anyone show up to break his wand.

Ron was quietly standing by Harry's side all this time. The redhead looked delighted, as if he just won the lottery or better yet – a quidich cup. 

"Are you ready?" asked Ron and made a motion to mount his broom that Harry had not noticed him having before.  

"Come on, Harry, we have to get to headquarters before we get into trouble" said Ron, a little impatiently now, floating in the air.

Harry thought about his school trunks that they were apparently leaving behind. Unfortunately, he couldn't just summon them considering that his books were scattered all over the floor in his room. One thing he wasn't worried about was Hedwig. She wasn't in her cage now, meaning that she could find Harry later.

Sighing, Harry mounted his broom, kicked his feet of the ground and turned to look Ron in the eyes.  

"Follow me, mate" Ron was looking unusually happy again "we have to fly above the clouds so that" Harry's best friend paused for a couple of seconds "Muggles won't notice us"

After saying the Ronald Weazly rose high in the air without turning to look if Harry followed him or not, which he did. 

                                                             ***

They have been flying for two-something hours and Harry Potter was tired and freezing cold. He was used to extensive flying during his quidich practices, but this was too much, even for him. They were forced to fly high to avoid being seen and one thing that Harry found out was that the increase in altitude brought on a noticeable decrease in temperature. So, now after being exposed to such extreme conditions Harry had a hard time just staying on his broom, his hands were frozen and he couldn't feel his feet.

"How much longer?" Harry asked his best friend "How much more...?"

Without looking around from his position in the lead Ron carelessly yelled back "We're almost here" and began his descent.

Now Harry's bad feeling came back double. They were coming towards the ground, alright. But there was nothing _on the ground. They were coming closer to what seemed to be an endless field of trees. There was nothing visible, no castle, no hut and definitely no camp fire. But the thing that was bothering Harry the most was that there was no empty space to hold any of these things. The trees were just too close together. In case if the headquarters were magically hidden. Harry really hoped he was wrong about this. _

A couple moments later Harry's feet touched the ground and he felt the cold numbness going away to be replaced by pain. He was stiff all over. 

It did not seem to affect Ron. _Well, he probably had time to prepare for the trip, thought Harry bitterly. _

There was something wrong with Ron. It took Harry Potter some time to notice it and even more time to acknowledge it, but there was definitely something wrong with Ron. 

He couldn't put his finger on it, but now he was sure of it, Ron changed.

"Ron" hearing his name called he visibly flinched and turned to face Harry.

"Yes" he said slowly, and than continued "we have to go, or we'll be in even more trouble than we already are"

"Where is Hermione? You did not once mention her." ignoring Ron's last comment Harry continued "is she ok?"

Ron's expression became unreadable for second immediately being replaced by a bright smile.

"Oh! She's fine. She went to visit Victor Krum over the summer and she's really happy about it too."

"But, where is she now?" Harry was becoming more and more suspicious.

"She's… hmm… waiting for us in the headquarters, so we better hurry up." was Ron's answer. "She's waiting for us."

"You're not Ron, are you?" Harry was almost sure of it himself "Who are you?"

"So, you figured it out, did you? I wonder, what gave me away? Well, no use pretending, I guess" Ron started to change before Harry's shocked eyes "It doesn't matter now. I got you exactly where I want you and I'm sure Lord Voldemort will be _very happy when I bring him your head"_

"WORMTAIL!!!!"

                                                             ***

He really hoped it was all a dream. Very bad, and ugly, but still a dream. He was really an unlucky person, Cedric's death, his foster family, the Green World and now this. If his luck did not change, he will be dead in a couple of month. Unless he died now. Which was a not an unlikely outcome.

After Harry found out that his best friend was impersonated by one of his worst enemies it ended in the usual exchange. The evil laughter, the I'm-going-to-torture-you-before-I-kill-you threats from both sides and the disclosure of the very evil plans were present.

Well, at least now Harry new what the bracelet was for. It was made to hide him, so that his friends will have to look for Harry the old fashioned way. 

 Harry also found out how Ministry of Magic managed to know about the underage wizards using magic and why he was blamed for the cake incident. They came up with spells that showed where each wizard was, it was legally used on underage wizards but it was usable only by Ministry of Magic, so that if magic was detected they could se right away who was in the area. And it was easy to catch and criminals with it, if they did not hide themselves from it.

Only select few new about the system and Harry was now among them.

After Wormtail told him what the bracelet was for and said not to expect help from anyone, especially the Ministry, as if they would want to, he proceeded to colorfully describe how painful Harry's death will be.

Harry guessed that Voldy was not happy with his humble servant, so Wormtail decided do something to get on his master's good side, as if he had one. 

Wormtail was in the process of taking out his wand when Harry jumped him. The boy-who-lived didn't even bother taking out _his_ wand. He just ran straight for the bastard who betrayed his parents and knocked him down with his body weight and the added bonus of momentum.

To say that rat-face was surprised is to say nothing. He was appalled. No self respecting wizard, underage or otherwise would use brute force if magic was available! He expected Harry Potter to be the same and now he was paying for his mistake.

Harry wanted to kill the little slime ball. He wanted him dead. Then he thought about Sirus. If he killed this traitor now his god father will never be able to clear his name. So after hesitating for a moment and considering all his options Harry hit Wormtail in the face, hard, knocking him out cold. Harry could kill him now. He certainly had opportunity to do it, but then he will have to carry this lifeless body with him to civilization and it was definitely something that Harry could live without. But, unfortunately his muscles were still under the influence of cold so it was doubtful if he could move Wormtail anywhere. Not even if he wanted to. Harry though of placing the feather light spell on the bastard but then changed his mind. He will leave him here, for now. When they meet again Harry will kill him, but it will be a fair fight. Potter had no doubts that he could do it.

Now, he had to get out of this forest. 

He considered just flying out of here, but then decided against it. It would be much better if he could get away on foot. He was in enough trouble already. Dumbledore was doing to kill him and if any muggles saw him flying the Ministry of Magic will be also on his case. And his muscles will be much happier with some movement.

***

He should have just flown away. Now it was too late. There were Death Eater out there and he would place himself in very real danger if he tried to fly away now. 

Wormtail probably called for back up.

_Why didn't I  think of it before?_

Harry was silently cursing to himself. He should have just killed the bastard or _at_ _least_ tied him up.

Now he was in another tight spot.

He had to fight…

…or die…

…again…

A/N  Thank you very much for reading this story. I appreciate all the responses I get and if you have any questions and/or suggestions e-mail me.

**Special thanks to:**

**Tara6 **

**Mella**** deRanged**

**Lois Lane******

**Born to Fire**

**and** thanks to everybody else who reviewed this or previous chapters****

**Thanks for reading my story!!! It means a lot to me!!!**

A/N By the way, did I tell you that I appreciate all the reviews that I can get?! *hint, hint* ^_^


	7. Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: I think that everyone knows who Harry Potter belongs to and it's definitely not me (so, don't sue)

A/N I'm so sorry (I'm always apologizing). I'm sorry. I should have updated sooner. I was on vacation and… hmm… well… you know. Anyway, I'm planning on putting a lot more work in this story than I did before. I will try to update faster. This time I lost my chapter. I had to rewrite everything again. But now I'm smart. I will write smaller chapters and post them right away, that way I won't lose anything ever again (and if I do, it won't matter anymore).

Special thanks to

PhoenixPadfoot89

chris-warren876

Lauren 

Tara6

ranger2

Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me…

            Fight or Flight

_I'm going to die. _The annoying thought kept running through Harry's head. He fought it the best he could, but it was persistently coming back every time.

But Harry refused to give up! He was Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!

He was in hot spots before. He lived through it. He survived. So now he could do it again. _Right?_

As if in answer to his words a stunning spell was send in his direction. It went over his head and with a multitude of read sparks cleanly cut through the tree Harry was hiding behind.

_Just great! _Harry turned in the direction that the spell came from. _Now they are coming from both sides. _

Realizing that if he didn't move right now, it would be the end of his young life Harry ran to the left from his hiding place to get some momentum and then jumped. Just in time, too. Place where his head used to be just minutes ago was smoking from some spell that hit it a second before.

_Just great!_

The situation was becoming more and more dangerous with every second. So Harry did the best thing that a person like him could do in a magical fight against multiple opponents in a forest that was in the middle of nowhere – he ran.

It wasn't as easy as it looked to run in a forest like this one. The trees were growing very close to each other and the ground wasn't visible through the live curtain that was created by grass, leaves and bushes of all shapes and sizes.

One the other hand, if Death Eaters couldn't see him then they won't be able to hit him, and trees provided a great cover. Unfortunately, Harry was too valuable for them to just let him go, so that wouldn't stop them. It will just slow them down. 

Harry ran. He didn't have any specific destination in mind. The trees and bushes prevented him from going in any specific direction. He just ran. Away from the threat and on the way to freedom.

Death Eaters were close. They were running somewhere not fare behind, making enough noise to wake up the dead.

Harry turned his head in the direction of his attackers and saw one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater saw him too. They both raised their wands and while the dark wizard choose to cast one of the unforgivable curses Harry just ducked, and continued running.

Now that his location was known spells were coming at him one after the other. Harry avoided them all without wasting any time or energy on fighting back. It's hard to hit anything while running so Harry Potter didn't even try. He just concentrated on running.

Soon Harry discovered that he was much faster then before. Not a single spell hit him. They did come close, but now Harry avoided them with ease born of desperation or something else that he did not have time to acknowledge.

After what seemed like eternity of this mad chaise Harry stumbled upon a cave in some rocks that looked safe enough to provide a good shelter. It would also cover Harry from three sides, so he won't have to worry about attack from behind.

Without wasting precious time Harry climbed into the cave and cast a barrier spell on the entrance. 

This cave was actually bigger than it looked. The sealing didn't look high from the outside, but once on the inside Harry discovered that it was quiet deep. It was actually the size of a living room with uneven floor. After thoughtfully exploring every corner of the cave Harry discovered that there was absolutely nothing useful in it except for the sealing and the walls. There was only on entrance and Harry put a spell on it.

So now the only thing left to do was hide in the darkness and wait. Harry wasn't dumb enough to think that after chasing after him for this long Death Eaters would just give up and go home. 

But now at least he had a chance.

Because the cave had a narrow entrance Harry's attackers had no choice but to enter one by one. And Harry could deal with that.

His situation really wasn't as hopeless as it was before.

At that exact moment a grand explosion and a yelp of pain could be heard from outside. 

_"_Looks like they found my barrier spell" Harry couldn't suppress a smirk. That yelp of pain worried him a little. He just needed a barrier and he got it, but he didn't know how much damage it would actually cause. After thinking it over for a moment Harry decided that he really did not care what happened to Death Eaters. They could all die for all he cared.

But judging from the sounds that were coming from the outside Death Eaters were not ready to die yet. 

Couple seconds later the first Death Eater stepped through the cave entrance. He was immediately met by a stunning spell head on and was out for the rest of the encounter.

Immediately after that another wizard came in, then another. 

After the first stunning spell was out Harry was forced to leave his shadowy location. The whole place was illuminated by bright red light so there was no point to stay in one place anymore.

Now all Harry had to do was move from place to place, avoid being hit by any and all spells coming his way and throw back his own spells at the attackers until there are no more Death Eaters left.

Piece of cake…

                                                                                                                                   ***

Harry was slowly flying through the air on his Thunder Bolt.

He was in no hurry to get anywhere and too tired to speed up just for fun. 

After leaving the cave Harry flew straight into the air. He wasn't going to repeat the same mistake twice. 

The Death Eaters were left defeated in the cave and Harry was safely on his way too…

That was his problem. He didn't know where to go now. He could go back to Dursleys and continue to be miserable for the rest of the summer, he could go to the Burrow or he could visit his friend Ron. His _real friend. __If he was there, which Harry wasn't at all certain about._

Well at least Death Eater's won't bother him for a while. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that some of the wizards, back in the cave, won't be able to bother _anyone_ anymore but he didn't want to think about that.

He needed to decide on what to do.

Maybe the best thing would be just to go to his uncle's house, relax, forget about everything and think about nothing. Yeh, as if he could ever relax living in the same house with a family of Dursleys.

So that left only two choices – Weazly or Burrow.

No choice at all…

He was going to…

A/N I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm really-really sorry. This chapter is really short and it's actually a piece of the much bigger one that I lost. It's all for the best I think. I was planning on torturing Harry more before anything interesting happens, but now I think I'll move on to the next stage. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
